


Te veré en el intermedio

by Wistflower



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kihyun needs a hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wistflower/pseuds/Wistflower
Summary: —Hyungwon—murmuró Kihyun, gimoteando. Apoyó su cabeza en el mueble, su respiración se había ralentizado ligeramente, ya sin aferrarse al aliento—¿Qué somos en tu mundo?—Te lo dije, estamos en un grupo juntos.—Entonces, ¿sólo compañeros de grupo?—No, no sólo compañeros de grupoEsta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 3





	Te veré en el intermedio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll meet you at the divide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612339) by [lostnthedream (falloutangel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutangel/pseuds/lostnthedream). 



> Hola! Quiero aclarar algo y es que este fic no me pertenece, es una traducción, el original es de lostnthedream, por si quieren ir a dejarle kudos❤️ la canción que van a ver al inicio (muy buena por cierto) también es recomendación de ella.

I'll meet you at the divide  
To break the spell  
A point where two worlds collide  
Yeah, we'll rebel

If I get high enough  
If I get high enough, will I see you again? 

(If I get high - Nothing but thieves) 

Te veré en la división  
Para romper el hechizo  
Un punto en el que dos mundos colisionan  
Sí, nos revelaremos

Si me drogo lo suficiente  
Si me drogo lo suficiente, ¿te veré otra vez? 

~~~

— ¿Qué tal si sostengo la nota final un poco más? 

Hyungwon bostezó, recostándose en la silla en la que estaba hundido. Era tarde en el estudio y técnicamente ya no necesitaba estar allí, pero Hyungwon se quedó, escuchando a Kihyun ensayar en la cabina de grabación. 

Nueva noche, nueva canción, nuevo álbum. Había terminado de grabar hace horas, pero Kihyun estaba apenas a la mitad de su porción de la canción. 

Parado en la cabina de grabación, Kihyun estaba vestido con una sudadera oscura de capucha, una que definitivamente no era suya, debido a la forma en que la tela lo cubría y las mangas pasaban las puntas de sus dedos. Hyungwon casi sonrió mientras lo observaba subir repetidamente las mangas mientras caían más allá de sus manos. 

Hyungwon estaba aceptando lentamente el desastre rojo que era ahora el cabello de Kihyun, teñido una semana atrás por preparaciones del comeback. Su propia cita estaba próxima y ya casi podía sentir el decolorante quemando contra su cuero cabelludo. Extrañaría el bajo mantenimiento del cabello oscuro. 

Kihyun terminó su toma con los pequeños cambios hechos, sus notas sostenidas fuertes y estables. El ingeniero de grabación le ofreció un "bien hecho", mientras hacía click en los monitores del estudio. 

Kihyun hizo contacto visual desde la cabina y alzó sus cejas. Tenía esa mirada de satisfacción, la que hacía a Hyungwon rodar los ojos, pero también sonreír. 

Estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando su estómago, de repente, se retorció horriblemente y su cabeza palpitó de dolor, haciendo que el lugar girara. Jadeó, cerrando sus ojos, un grito silencioso atrapado en su garganta mientras sentía como si cayera, desprendiéndose de la Tierra. Cuando abrió sus ojos estaba rodeado por tráfico bullicioso y peatones abriéndose paso más allá de él. Estaba en una ciudad tan brillante como el día. 

Tropezó hacia un lado, la conmoción atravesando su pecho. "Joder, joder, qué carajo". Observó alrededor frenéticamente, su cabeza dolorida y oscuridad nublando los bordes de su visión. La gente lo miraba de reojo extrañamente, y él retrocedió en pánico por un callejón. Puso su cabeza contra una de las paredes de ladrillo, tratando de no hiperventilar. Su pecho estaba agitado, sentía una vibración retorcida en sus entrañas, como si cada molécula en él le dijera que esto estaba mal; que él no pertenecía allí. 

Observó sus manos y estas se desenfocaban y enfocaban frente a él. Un ruido de pánico salió de sus labios y se agachó con la cabeza entre las rodillas, su corazón acelerado. 

"Esto es solo un sueño. Un bizarro, jodido sueño. Todo está bien. Todo está bien." 

Se levantó otra vez sobre piernas temblorosas, continuando su caminata, repitiendo su mantra y llegando a otra calle, mucho más silenciosa y tranquila que la calle concurrida en la que se había despertado. 

Miró hacia arriba, viendo a una figura familiar caminando hacia él, fue tan inesperado que pensó que su corazón se detendría por un momento. "Kihyun."

Alivio se mezcló con pánico ante el rostro familiar, pero se disolvió cuando se dio cuenta de que este no era el Kihyun que conocía. 

Kihyun tenía varios libros de texto acunados en sus brazos y un bolso colgado sobre su hombro. Estaba envuelto en un ligero suéter gris, la tela holgada más allá de su cintura y sus dedos asomándose tímidamente desde las mangas. Su cabello era ligeramente rizado, el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos y enmarcaba su cara era marrón oscuro, nada que ver con el rojo brillante que se estaba acostumbrando a ver día a día. 

Kihyun alzó la mirada y jadeó, congelado en el lugar, los libros cayendo de sus brazos al suelo cuando miró a Hyungwon frente a él, observándolo sin disimulo. Hyungwon vio el reconocimiento destellar en su cara y comenzó a sentir esperanza otra vez. Quizás este Kihyun lo conocía. 

Asombrados ojos marrones lo veían, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo. 

— No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?—La voz de Kihyun era baja, con una suavidad desconocida a los oídos de Hyungwon—. Este universo— reformuló, observando la cara de Hyungwon como si analizara cada pulgada. 

— No—dijo, el alivio le recorrió, porque de alguna manera este Kihyun sabía que él no pertenecía allí, que algo estaba mal. No estaba desesperanzado—. No, no lo soy. 

Kihyun tragó, algo oscilando en sus ojos. ¿Decepción? ¿Tristeza? Lo que fuera, se había ido en un destello y Kihyun apartó impacientemente el cabello que caía en sus ojos. 

Hyungwon observaba, bajando la vista a los libros y papeles derramados y luego de vuelta a la cara de Kihyun. Salió de su estupor, inclinándose a recogerlos y Kihyun lo siguió, sus manos rozando al alcanzar un libro de texto. 

—¿Tu nombre sigue siendo Hyungwon?—La voz de Kihyun era baja y frágil como si estuviera dejando mucho sin decir, y Hyungwon se congeló, inseguro de que Kihyun siquiera se llamara Kihyun. 

—Sí—respondió, levantándose y entregando los libros al otro—, ¿Kihyun? 

El esbozo de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, lo cual Hyungwon replicó, y repentinamente pudo respirar de nuevo. 

~

Kihyun llevó a Hyungwon a su apartamento. Este era luminoso y limpio, justo como cualquier lugar en el que Hyungwon vería a Kihyun viviendo. Quizás era hasta un poco demasiado limpio. Todas las encimeras brillaban y las mantas estaban dobladas, ningún plato sucio al lado del fregadero. En el aire se percibía el intenso aroma cítrico del detergente. 

Hyungwon pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la mesa, observando el lugar mas bien vacío. 

Incluso con las oleadas de limpieza de Kihyun en casa, su dormitorio siempre se había sentido bien disfrutado, como un hogar. Siempre había el atisbo del ajetreo y bullicio de sus vidas, pese a sus mayores esfuerzos. Kihyun había dicho antes que se contenía de limpiar por respeto al espacio de los demás. 

—Hemos estado experimentando esto por alrededor de un mes—explicó Kihyun, poniendo sus cosas en la mesa de la cocina—. La ruptura en nuestra dimensión falla esporádicamente y trae aquí a personas de otros universos. 

—¿Así que soy una falla?—preguntó Hyungwon, tratando de asimilar la idea de que solo había sido llevado aleatoriamente a otra dimensión. 

— Supongo. Si estás preocupado por volver a casa, no lo estés. Usualmente se arregla por su cuenta en una semana. Las fallas nunca duran mucho. 

Kihyun hizo una pausa, mirando a Hyungwon. 

—Normalmente lo puedes ver desde la ventana de mi cuarto—dijo Kihyun, señalándole a Hyungwon que lo siguiera. 

—¿Ver qué?

— La ruptura—respondió Kihyun, tomando su brazo y empujándolo por el pasillo hacia una puerta, giró el pomo y entraron. 

El cuarto de Kihyun era un reflejo del resto de su apartamento. Organizado, pero vacío. Como si hicieran falta más cosas en aquel espacio. En el medio de la pared, reposaba una cama que parecía demasiado grande para el pequeño hombre. 

Hyungwon siguió a Kihyun a la amplia ventana por la cual se podía contemplar a través de la ciudad. Kihyun señaló afuera, pero su dedo no tocó el cristal. 

—Tienes que buscar un poco, pero hay una parte del cielo… se retuerce de una forma rara. Como una falla en la realidad. 

Hyungwon trató de seguir la mirada de Kihyun, alzando la vista al cielo nublado, ni siquiera seguro de qué estaba buscando. 

Pero entonces lo vio, y supo qué era porque sintió el mismo malestar en su pecho que cuando llegó allí. Se sentía justo como Kihyun dijo, una falla en la realidad. A pesar de ser igual a sus alrededores, la forma era incorrecta, como un agujero negro succionando en el cielo. Se retorcía desagradablemente e hizo que Hyungwon retuviera el aliento, así que apartó la mirada, su mano buscando el alféizar de la ventana. 

—Me siento mareado—se quejó—. Es igual a como se sintió cuando fui traído aquí. 

Kihyun frotó su hombro. 

— No te preocupes, se irá pronto. ¿Tienes hambre? 

~

—Así que—comenzó Kihyun, sirviéndole a Hyungwon un bowl de kimchi—, ¿quién soy en tu mundo? 

Hyungwon acercó más el bowl.

—Bueno, estamos en un grupo de idols juntos. 

Kihyun bufó, sentándose al otro lado de él en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. 

—¿Estás bromeando, un grupo de idols? 

—Es muy enserio. Literalmente te estaba escuchando grabar tus partes para una nueva canción cuando fui… — Hyungwon gesticuló, sin saber cómo describir lo que había pasado. 

Kihyun bajó la mirada hacia su comida, removiéndola, pero sin comer. 

—Así que soy… ¿un cantante? 

Hyungwon asintió, tragando su comida. 

—El mejor que conozco, realmente. Eres nuestro vocalista principal—El pensar que Kihyun no cantaba en este universo hizo que su estómago se revolviera y miró hacia el otro—. ¿No cantas? 

Kihyun apartó la vista de su bowl, sintiendo la mirada de Hyungwon. 

—Solía hacerlo—Se encogió de hombros, regresando la vista hacia abajo. 

Hyungwon quería insistir, pero el otro parecía haberse cerrado en los últimos instantes. Hyungwon repentinamente se dio cuenta de que por mucho que pensara conocer a Kihyun (su Kihyun), el hombre frente a él era mas bien un extraño; aunque un extraño con una cara muy familiar. 

Este Kihyun probablemente era consciente de ello, lo cual, quizás, era la razón de por qué había sido más precavido con Hyungwon de lo que Hyungwon había sido con él. 

—Tu cabello es rojo, también— continuó, saltando a un tema más ligero—, eres como un pequeño tomate. 

Una leve sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Kihyun. 

—¿Un pequeño tomate? 

Ver la sonrisa le dio cierta satisfacción a Hyungwon, al saber que podía animar también al Kihyun de otro universo. Este Kihyun no era como el suyo, raramente sonreía. 

—Lo teñí de púrpura una vez—Kihyun recorrió su mano por sus rizos marrones—. Tú (me refiero al otro tú) me llamaba pequeña uva. 

Hyungwon masticaba pensativamente, en definitiva sin esperar que Kihyun recordara con cariño el ser llamado por algún sinónimo de "pequeño", que casi siempre era usado como una broma hostil con su Kihyun. Sin embargo, la sutil sonrisa de Kihyun se había vuelto rígida, y Hyungwon quiso traerla de vuelta a la vida. 

—Entonces, ¿piensas que el Chae Hyungwon de este universo cambió conmigo?—preguntó, tratando de bromear, pero la manera abatida en que Kihyun le miró, lo congeló, una vez más inseguro de cómo hablar con el hombre frente a él. 

Luego Hyungwon parpadeó y Kihyun volvió a ser una pared en blanco. Muy parecido a las paredes que los rodeaban. Trató de sonreír otra vez a la vez que se encogía de hombros. 

—Quizás. Cuando estás lidiando con una ruptura en el tiempo y espacio, nunca se sabe. 

Asintiendo, Hyungwon observó mientras se levantaba de la mesa, regresando a la cocina con su bowl casi lleno. 

—Tú sigue comiendo. Voy a limpiar la cocina. 

~

A Hyungwon no debería sorprenderle, pero Yoo Kihyun en cada universo era una mula terca. 

—No tengo problema con dormir en el sofá. Puedo dormir en cualquier sitio. 

— Nop. Los viajes multidimensionales son agotadores para el cuerpo— alegó Kihyun, sin aceptar ninguna de las protestas de Hyungwon—. Necesitas descansar bien si quieres que el regreso sea igual de tranquilo que el llegar aquí. Así que te quedas con la cama. 

Se sentó en la cama, sin energía para discutir mientras Kihyun se paseaba con tranquilidad por el cuarto. Este desapareció dentro del closet por un momento, dejando solo a Hyungwon. 

Un momento después salió con algo de ropa en sus manos. 

—Estas deberían servirte—dijo Kihyun, las puso en la cómoda, su mano permaneciendo sobre la pila por solo un segundo. 

—Gracias—dijo Hyungwon, levantándose de la amplia cama. 

—Voy a tomar una ducha, así que solo… ponte cómodo—La sonrisa que Kihyun le ofreció parecía un poco forzada y Hyungwon le dejó desaparecer en el baño sin hacer ningún comentario. 

Alcanzó la pila de ropa y se sorprendió de que Kihyun estuviera en lo correcto. No había imaginado que ninguna de las ropas del otro pudieran quedarle bien, pero los pantalones eran lo suficientemente largos como para llegar a sus pies y la camisa de dormir le quedaba holgada, justo como le gustaban. 

Aún oyendo el sonido de la ducha desde el baño, se tomó el tiempo de curiosear un poco, satisfaciendo algo de su lado curioso. 

Echó un vistazo en el closet y había una caja abierta en el suelo aparte de toda la ropa colgando de ganchos (principalmente suéteres). La caja tenía una "H" garabateada en un lado y había más ropa dentro, doblada cuidadosamente. En la esquina trasera, también había más cajas apiladas, todas con una "H" escrita en ellas. 

Cerró la puerta del closet, continuando. El escritorio era bastante aburrido. Más libros de texto estaban apilados a un lado con algunas plantas y artículos de papelería. Los libros eran sobre arte y diseño, uno titulado La Historia de la Fotografía estaba situado en la cima. Estos eran los que estaba cargando cuando Hyungwon se tropezó con él. En las gavetas, había más papeles y formularios. En una encontró una cámara polaroid y algunos viejos rollos fotográficos extra de cámaras desechables. 

Llegó a la mesa de noche, abriendo la gaveta de arriba y repentinamente observándose a sí mismo. O a su yo del universo alterno. 

Con cuidado, sacó la foto enmarcada de él mismo y Kihyun que estaba encima de los demás objetos en la gaveta, sosteniéndola para verla. 

En la foto, él tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kihyun. Kihyun reposaba en su pecho. Kihyun tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de este otro Hyungwon, recibiendo un beso encima de su cabeza. Una sonrisa divertida adornaba los labios de este Hyungwon, asomándose detrás del esponjoso cabello. 

Kihyun lucía feliz. Cálido. 

Enamorado. 

Escuchó un portazo repentino que venía del baño y guardó la fotografía de prisa, cerrando la gaveta. 

Observó la puerta del baño por un momento, tenso, pero esta no se abrió. Relajó sus hombros y sintió el agotamiento del día abrumarle. Se sentó en la cama, observando el vacío en el amplio cuarto, preguntándose si el otro Hyungwon tenía una presencia que hacía que el cuidadosamente organizado espacio pareciera más lleno. 

Los rastros de este otro Hyungwon estaban ocultos y eran pequeños, y Kihyun apenas había dicho dos palabras sobre él. 

La imagen de la foto permanecía en su mente mientras se acostaba en la cama, observando la pared. Se dio cuenta de que habían clavos incrustados en esta, fantasmas de fotos perdidas recordándole sobre todas las memorias escondidas que sobrecargaban ese lugar. 

¿Quién era el Chae Hyungwon de ese universo? ¿Y dónde estaba? 

~

Cuando estuvo solo e instalado para pasar la noche, con Kihyun en la sala a una distancia segura, extendió la mano hacia la lámpara en la mesa de noche, y la encendió, abriendo una vez más la gaveta. 

Sacó el portarretrato y centró su atención en los otros objetos. Extrajo un estuche de lentes, una botella de loción para las manos y una pequeña, pero gruesa, libreta. Luego de examinarla se dio cuenta de que era un álbum de fotos. 

Tragó, su mano trazando los bordes del álbum antes de abrirlo, tomando un respiro para tratar de aliviar la presión en su pecho. Abrió la cubierta y sus ojos fueron inmediatamente atraídos al pequeño mensaje escrito dentro. 

Elevó la vista hacia la puerta, sintiéndose de repente increíblemente invasivo, excavando con sus largos dedos en la vida de este Kihyun. Haciendo a un lado el hormigueo de la culpa, sus ojos cayeron de nuevo en el mensaje. 

Sé que tú eres el fotógrafo entre nosotros dos, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para ti. Feliz segundo aniversario, Ki. Te amo. 

~H

Una pareja. Por al menos dos años. ¿Entonces por qué estaba todo eso escondido en una gaveta?, ¿mala ruptura? 

Desechó la idea. Esto no estaba apartado en cualquier gaveta. Estaba en su mesa de noche. Un lugar al que tener rápido acceso. Un lugar para poner cosas que usabas antes de irte a la cama o cuando despertabas en las mañanas. No estaba guardado allí para mantenerlo fuera de vista. 

A menos que fuera algo que no quisiera recordar casualmente. Necesitaba pensar. Abrir la gaveta. Sacar las fotos. 

Ese espiral de pensamientos no le llevaba a ningún lado, así que Hyungwon dejó de pensar, pasando de la primera página hacia las fotos. 

Avanzando entre el álbum de fotos le fueron mostrados atisbos de Kihyun y Hyungwon de este mundo a través de imágenes. Cuidadosamente escogidas y organizadas, páginas forradas de polaroids y pequeños mensajes. 

Aún podía reconocer su mano ligeramente torpe cuando se trataba de cosas meticulosas como la fotografía. Las fotos estaban lejos de ser profesionales, pero eran tiernas. La mayoría de ellas eran cándidas de Kihyun, algunas selfies de los dos, otras tomadas por un tercero, pequeños mensajes y fechas escritos bajo ellas en la caligrafía de Hyungwon. 

Había una de Kihyun pintando las paredes de lo que Hyungwon reconoció como la sala sin ningún mueble, algunas cajas estaban apiladas tras él. "Nuestro primer apartamento" estaba escrito debajo. 

Había una foto de los dos caminando delante de quien sea que tuviera la cámara, sus manos entrelazadas. Hyungwon no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus hombros desiguales y la forma en que se inclinaban el uno en el otro como dos imanes atrayéndose. 

A la mitad había otro mensaje, uno que le dejaba a Kihyun el resto del álbum para completar por sí mismo, y Hyungwon inmediatamente vio el ojo cuidadoso de Kihyun tomando lugar en la composición de las fotos. 

Las primeras páginas de las fotos de Kihyun estaban llenas de Hyungwon, posando y dispuesto en paisajes. 

A medida que las páginas progresaban, el álbum parecía convertirse en un esfuerzo mutuo, ambos agregando fotos y mensajes. 

El cabello púrpura de Kihyun aparecía en una polaroid de ellos en un café, como era de esperarse titulada "mi pequeña uva" en la letra de Hyungwon. Le quedaba bien ese color, observó Hyungwon, pensando en la posibilidad de sugerirselo a Kihyun de regreso a casa. 

Luego de cuatro páginas había una foto de Kihyun con su sonrisa cegadora, profundos hoyuelos en la cima de sus mejillas. Estaba mostrando su mano, un anillo de plata en su dedo anular. "Por siempre en adelante". 

Esto hizo que Hyungwon se detuviera y mirara fijamente, asimilando la felicidad que emanaba de la foto. Este era el Kihyun que conocía. De sonrisas demasiado amplias y llamativa alegría. 

Prometido. Hyungwon trató de imaginar un momento de regreso en su mundo en el que él y Kihyun pudieran estar entregados y comprometidos el uno con el otro, sin haber albergado nunca antes ese pensamiento debido a la vida que tenían. 

Hyungwon estaba feliz de que existiera un mundo en el que se les hubiera dado una oportunidad. 

Las siguientes polaroids eran fotos del compromiso, pero entonces se detenían, al menos un cuarto del álbum quedaba vacío. Sus dedos se pasaron por la última fecha en la esquina; estaba fechada hace cinco meses. 

¿Kihyun estaba usando un anillo hoy? Hyungwon creía que no, se devolvió a la imagen, examinando el pequeño anillo de plata con brillantes y diminutas gemas incrustadas. Estaba seguro de que lo habría notado en la mano de Kihyun. 

Cerró el álbum, devolviendo todo con cuidado a la gaveta de la mesa de noche. Mientras se acomodaba para acostarse, a Hyungwon le atacó una oleada de náuseas, lo mismo que había sentido cuando observó la ruptura en el cielo. 

Apretó sus manos en su estómago, entrecerrando los ojos, tomó un profundo respiro, tratando de alejar los sentimientos que le invadían. Quizás tomar algo de agua le ayudaría, pensó, deslizándose fuera de la cama con una mueca. 

Entreabrió la puerta silenciosamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Escuchó algo que venía de la sala, donde se suponía que Kihyun estaba dormido en el mueble. 

Lentamente asomó su cabeza alrededor de la entrada de la sala. Kihyun estaba sentado, con las piernas levantadas, la cabeza en las rodillas. Sus hombros temblaban y Hyungwon escuchó lo que se dio cuenta ahora de que eran débiles sollozos que salían de él. 

Eso hizo que Hyungwon se congelara, las náuseas en su estómago disminuyeron. 

—¿Kihyun?—susurró. 

El otro alzó la vista con un jadeo y limpió rápidamente las lágrimas en su rostro, pero era como si ver al más alto hiciera que una oleada más le impactara. 

Incapaz de sólo quedarse parado y mirar sin más, hizo lo que haría con su Kihyun, tomó una manta, envolviendola alrededor de la figura más pequeña, esperando que agregara algún tipo de capa protectora. Se sentó a su lado y Kihyun lloró la mitad en su hombro y la otra en la manta. 

—N-no fui honesto contigo—sollozó Kihyun. Preocupado, Hyungwon frotó su hombro, sabía que le faltaban piezas de la historia, el álbum de fotos seguía fresco en su memoria. 

La voz de Kihyun estaba ahogada y agobiada por el llanto, pero las palabras seguían saliendo de su boca. 

—La ruptura no sólo… toma personas al azar. Solo trae a aquellos que piensa que necesita para llenar el espacio. Siente que se han ido e intenta rellenar el vacío. 

—¿Personas que se han ido? 

—Muertos—dijo Kihyun con voz ahogada, y el corazón de Hyungwon se congeló. 

De repente, todo tuvo sentido. Las cajas de ropa que era de la talla de Hyungwon. La casa vacía y la cama que era demasiado grande. El álbum de fotos sin terminar. Recuerdos que estaban empacados. La razón de que las sonrisas de Kihyun fueran sombras comparadas con las muecas deslumbrantes a las que estaba acostumbrado, o aquellas mostradas en las imágenes en su gaveta. 

Casa vacía. Paredes vacías. 

Muerto. Este Chae Hyungwon estaba muerto. 

—Cinco meses atrás… tuvo un infarto en el estudio. Un día de trabajo normal y aburrido. Un martes. Tenía veintitrés años y su corazón solo—La respiración de Kihyun titubeó y el dolor inundó sus facciones—se detuvo. 

—Lo llevaron a toda prisa al hospital, pero no pudieron salvarlo—Kihyun ahogó un sollozó, sus manos empuñando la manta—. Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo me llamó y me dijo lo que había pasado, pero cuando llegué allí él ya estaba… 

—Pensar en ello…es aún tan extraño. Nada se sintió real. No lo hizo por semanas. Quizás incluso meses—Kihyun miró a Hyungwon—. Ahora no se siente real tampoco. 

Hyungwon se encontraba en shock, tratando de comprender cómo se sentiría que te arrebataran a alguien tan de repente, tan inesperadamente. No podía siquiera empezar a imaginarlo. 

Hyungwon con indecisión puso una mano en el hombro de Kihyun, esperando darle aunque fuera un poco de consuelo. 

—Nada de esto se siente real para mí tampoco—dijo, preguntándose si sería recibido el que extendiera su mano y quitara las lágrimas del rostro de Kihyun. 

Kihyun inhaló, asintiendo.

—No puedo imaginar que lo hiciera. Cuando la ruptura apareció alrededor de un mes atrás, una parte de mí sabía que podría pasar, que volvieras. Pero verte realmente… 

Kihyun se tragó sus palabras, enterrando la cara en sus manos otra vez. 

—¿Dijiste que él trabajaba en un estudio?—preguntó Hyungwon amablemente. No podía evitar estar curioso sobre su vida alternativa, y si eso ayudaba a distraer a Kihyun, Hyungwon no veía ningún inconveniente. 

Kihyun asintió, frotando su rostro con su manga. 

—Sí, era un productor. Compositor. Realmente cualquier cosa que necesitaran que fuera… 

—Me pedía que cantara para él—dijo Kihyun, sus ojos adquiriendo una dolorosa añoranza—. Escribía canciones para que yo las cantara como guía de sus canciones para los artistas de la compañía. Era tan talentoso…

Hyungwon escuchaba, frotando el huesudo hombro de Kihyun mientras este hilaba una red de palabras describiendo a su amado. 

—Él suena grandioso—dijo Hyungwon. 

Kihyun lo examinó, trazando su cara, sus ojos llenos de un dolor puro que enviaba escalofríos por los huesos de Hyungwon, quien se preguntaba cómo Kihyun había vivido por la mitad del año pasado. Ver tal dolor en su rostro hacía que el interior de Hyungwon se retorciera de sufrimiento, buscando desesperadamente una manera de hacerle sentir mejor. 

—Lo era—susurró Kihyun, sus ojos enrojecidos escrutando la cara de Hyungwon. Este tragó, sin atreverse a apartar la mirada. 

—Hyungwon—murmuró Kihyun, gimoteando. Apoyó su cabeza en el mueble, su respiración se había ralentizado ligeramente, ya sin aferrarse al aliento—¿Qué somos en tu mundo? 

— Te lo dije, estamos en un grupo juntos. 

— Entonces, ¿sólo compañeros de grupo? 

Los ojos de Kihyun eran abiertos y honestos, y Hyungwon tuvo que detenerse a pensar, porque no. No sólo eran compañeros de grupo. 

Él y Hyungwon no obtenían nada más que una solitaria y anhelante presión en el pecho, miradas y manos que apenas se rozaban. Kihyun era un enigma para él. Uno que hacía a su corazón arder y su cabeza dar vueltas. Kihyun era pasión ardiente y fuerza, alguien que nunca se pondría a sí mismo antes que al grupo, sin importar la razón. 

Existía el concepto de algo más, pero nunca la realidad de ello, él y Kihyun incluso habían hablado al respecto. La noche en que ambos se habían pasado ligeramente de tragos al final de su tour mundial, y terminaron acostándose en el cuarto de hotel de Hyungwon, chocando contra los muebles y dejando marcas donde no deberían. 

Fue cuando Kihyun estaba demasiado delgado como para que Hyungwon lo mirara sin sentir una punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta de cuán sencillamente su piel se marcaba al presionar un poco fuerte con sus pulgares. Fue cuando lo dieron todo por una noche, presionando entre ellos y destrozándose el uno al otro. 

Incluso con su juicio ahogado en alcohol, Kihyun le había dicho que no debía pasar otra vez, no cuando habían ganado tanto y tenían tanto para perder. 

(No cuando significaba derrumbar también a la familia que habían creado; una familia que dependía de ellos tanto como ellos lo hacían el uno del otro.)

Kihyun tenía la fortaleza que Hyungwon no, de poner a otros primero. Tenía la fortaleza para apartar las manos de Hyungwon y separarse de sus besos. Hyungwon quería demasiado. Quería besarlo, abrazarlo, solo quería a Kihyun. 

Ambos sabían que eran más que amigos, pero no podían ser nada más que eso. 

—No sólo compañeros de grupo—dijo finalmente, permitiéndose tener al menos eso. Este Kihyun lo miraba, observando el conflicto en su rostro. 

Lo que Hyungwon verdaderamente quería era ser descarado en cuanto a sus sentimientos sin tener que afrontar consecuencias. Desafortunadamente, eso no encajaba bien con la vida que había escogido llevar. 

Sin embargo, con este Kihyun tan cerca, había poco que pudiera hacer para detenerse. Aquí, no había cámaras. Aquí, no había Monsta X. Aquí, Kihyun podía ser suyo sin recibir un castigo, incluso si era sólo por un segundo. 

Bajó ligeramente su cabeza, inclinándose más cerca de Kihyun. Su mirada pasó de sus ojos marrón oscuro hacia sus labios rosados, mordiendo inconscientemente los suyos. Kihyun lo miraba, sin apartarse ni acercarse. 

—De donde eres no lo puedes tener—dijo Kihyun, y Hyungwon pudo sentir en su aliento el sabor mentolado de su crema dental. 

—No—dijo en voz baja, sus narices estaban tan cerca que se rozaban suavemente, haciendo que Kihyun contuviera el aliento, pero no que se apartara. Se quedó allí, su respiración levemente obstruida y sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento de Hyungwon. 

—¿Puedo tenerte a ti? 

Kihyun tembló, mordiendo sus labios, su mirada bajó a la boca de Hyungwon y luego regresó a sus ojos. 

Si Hyungwon pudiera escoger una palabra para describir la mirada de Kihyun, sería vulnerable. Veía la pérdida y el dolor, pero también el anhelo de contacto, el anhelo de alivio. 

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Kihyun cerró la pequeña distancia entre ellos. Los ojos de Hyungwon también se cerraron mientras sentía la suave presión de los labios de Kihyun contra los suyos. El beso fue vacilante y cauteloso, completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que él esperaría de Kihyun. 

(Cuando se habían besado fue como un flameante incendio forestal, harto de ser contenido y listo para explotar.)

Pero esto no se trataba del Kihyun que había dejado atrás en su universo. Este Kihyun era diferente y necesitaba que Hyungwon lo impulsara y convenciera de salir de su caparazón, y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. 

Hyungwon presionó sus labios con más confianza, sus manos moviéndose a la cintura de Kihyun, tomando el control, oprimiendo, y pudo sentir la indecisión de Kihyun derretirse como cera sobre el fuego. 

Kihyun recibió la intrusión de Hyungwon con delicadeza, dejándole atacar su boca, sus manos presionadas contra el pecho del otro, subiendo lentamente para aferrarse a sus hombros. 

Hyungwon mordió el labio inferior de Kihyun y este soltó un delicioso quejido, ajustándose para estar más cerca, sintiendo más y más. El mismo Hyungwon sentía como si volara, el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía mientras finalmente podía permitirse sentir sus fantasías en la vida real. Aquí Hyungwon era libre. 

—¿Podemos…?—Kihyun jadeo entre besos, jalando la camisa de Hyungwon. 

—Sí—respondió Hyungwon, levantándolos del sofá hacia el cuarto. Sacó su camisa por sobre la cabeza y trepó arriba de Kihyun en la cama, se sentó y volteo a verlo. 

Los ojos de Kihyun al encontrarse con los de Hyungwon estaban llenos de calor y añoranza y este no pudo dudar siquiera por un segundo. 

Chocaron el uno contra el otro, ambos demasiado desesperados para su propio bien. Hyungwon atacaba la boca de Kihyun, las manos de Kihyun subían por su espalda hasta su cabello, enredando los dedos entre los mechones marrones. Sus cuerpos se presionaban entre ellos, y Hyungwon podía sentir la calidez recorriendo su columna al sentir el cuerpo de Kihyun debajo de él. 

Hyungwon perdió la paciencia con la camisa de Kihyun, tirando de la tela, y este se movió para que pudiera sacarla por su cabeza. Hyungwon inmediatamente se dirigió hacia abajo, lamiendo su clavícula, sus manos deambulando y rozando sus pezones. Kihyun inhaló bruscamente, sus dedos sujetando el cabello de Hyungwon. 

—Las cosas están en la gaveta de abajo—jadeo Kihyun. 

Hyungwon alzó la cabeza, asintiendo y se movió de encima de Kihyun hacia el borde de la cama, abriendo el segundo cajón en la mesa de noche. El lubricante estaba justo arriba y Hyungwon lo tomó. 

Kihyun aprovechó el momento para sacudir fuera sus pantalones, abriendo las piernas tentadoramente para hacerle espacio. Enredó estas alrededor de su cintura mientras él regresaba a su posición, atrayéndolo directo a la boca de Kihyun. 

Vertió algo de lubricante en sus dedos, llevándolos abajo para masajear la entrada de Kihyun, empujando con cuidado en su anillo de músculos. 

Kihyun se estremeció mientras Hyungwon le abría con sus dedos, haciendo contacto visual con este antes de cerrar otra vez los ojos, un sonoro gemido saliendo de su boca abierta. 

Hyungwon estaba agradecido de que sus miradas sólo se hubiesen encontrado brevemente, porque se sentía vulnerable al ver a los ojos de Kihyun, sabiendo que era alguien que él había perdido. Kihyun le observaba como si tuviese el temor de que si parpadeaba un segundo de más, él desaparecería. 

—Estoy listo—susurró Kihyun, y Hyungwon sacó sus largos dedos de su interior. Kihyun lloriqueo y el más alto frotó su muslo con dulzura, besando su rodilla antes de inclinarse hacia la gaveta a tomar los condones. 

Hyungwon sintió una mano aferrarse a su brazo, y Kihyun lo miró. 

—No—murmuró, acercando a Hyungwon—Quiero sentir…—Kihyun se interrumpió a sí mismo, pero Hyungwon podía ver el brillo de las lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos. 

—Por favor—terminó de hablar, tragando con dificultad. 

Hyungwon asintió con lentitud, poniéndose de vuelta sobre Kihyun, y repentinamente sintió como si estuviera tocando cristal. Los ojos de Kihyun eran oscuros y brillantes, admirando a Hyungwon como si hubiera colgado la luna. 

Cuando Hyungwon empujó dentro, los ojos de Kihyun se cerraron con fuerza, un sollozo ahogado surgiendo de sus labios. El más alto pudo ver un ligero camino de lágrimas saliendo de las esquinas de sus ojos, cayendo por los lados de su cara. 

Hyungwon se sorprendió y detuvo sus movimientos, su mano retirando las lágrimas. 

—Kihyun, ¿qué…? 

—No te detengas—rogó él, con los ojos abiertos y suplicantes. Enredó las piernas en torno a la cintura de Hyungwon para evitar que se alejara. Lo atrajo más profundo, apretando a su alrededor, y Hyungwon gimió, respirando con aspereza en el cuello de Kihyun. 

—No pares, por favor, por favor, no pares. 

Dubitativo, temeroso de estarlo lastimando, Hyungwon se movió con lentitud, mirando el rostro de Kihyun retorcerse de desesperación. Este soltó un roto gemido, arrastrando sus uñas por la espalda de Hyungwon. 

—Más. Más, por favor. 

La desesperación era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado cuando se trataba de su Kihyun. La primera vez de Hyungwon con él había estado llena de ella. Manos ávidas y bocas hambrientas, dos fuerzas famélicas colisionando. 

Mientras Hyungwon sostenía a Kihyun cerca de él, sintiendo sus manos aferrarse con rudeza a sus hombros, se dio cuenta de que este era un tipo diferente de desesperación. 

Kihyun quería ser destruido, quería que lo destrozaran para luego ser reconstruido. Quería sentir demasiado en un solo momento. Quería que Hyungwon acabara con él. 

Tragó. Él nunca había sido capaz de negarle algo a Kihyun. 

Aceleró el ritmo, enredando sus dedos en el cabello rizado de Kihyun. Hyungwon lo besó con brusquedad, tragándose sus sollozos, follandole más profundo, sus caderas embistiendo rápido y duro. 

Kihyun arqueo la espalda bajo él, sus manos saliendo disparadas a empuñar las sábanas, gimiendo contra la boca de Hyungwon, sus gritos abriéndose paso. 

—Joder, Kihyun—gruñó Hyungwon, calor recorriendo su cuerpo cuando Kihyun le apretaba. 

Los leves sonidos que Kihyun hacía con cada embestida, daban un tirón a la necesidad de Hyungwon, acalorando su piel. Sus dedos se engancharon bajo las rodillas de Kihyun, poniendo sus piernas más cerca de su pecho. El cambio ocasionó que este jadeara, aferrándose a las sábanas. 

—Ahí. Justo ahí—Sus gritos se volvieron más sonoros, más desesperados, mientras Hyungwon daba con su punto. 

Hyungwon se sentía cerca del límite, el calor creciendo demasiado. 

—Won—exclamó Kihyun—. Estoy cerca, por favor. 

—Yo también—gruñó, sus caderas moviéndose con irregularidad, mientras trataba de llevarlos a ambos al borde—. ¿Dónde quieres que…?

Kihyun rodeo el cuello de Hyungwon con sus brazos, uniendo sus frentes, rozando sus labios, sus respiraciones chocando. 

—Correte dentro de mí—suplicó Kihyun, y esas palabras fueron el catalizador final para que Hyungwon cayera, Kihyun le siguió justo después con un quejido. 

Hyungwon se dejó caer sobre él, su cara enterrada en el cuello de Kihyun, respiraba con dificultad y su cabeza daba vueltas por el persistente placer. Sintió los brazos de Kihyun lánguidos en su cuello, ya sin fuerza ni aferrándose a este. Dejó suaves besos en el cuello descubierto de Kihyun antes de levantarse, saliendo lentamente de su interior, haciéndole gemir ante ello. 

Hyungwon se acomodó a su lado, sus miembros demasiado cansados para siquiera pensar en levantarse en ese momento. Kihyun se volteó hacia él, acurrucándose en su pecho. 

—Estábamos comprometidos—El aliento de Kihyun era suave contra la piel de Hyungwon, lo que causó que un escalofrío viajara por sus brazos. 

—Lo siento—susurró Hyungwon en la noche, entre el desastre de las sábanas—, Kihyun, lo siento tanto. 

~

Hyungwon se volvió adicto. 

Los días pasaban y la risa de Kihyun se volvió aliviada mientras arrastraba a Hyungwon del brazo al caminar por la ciudad y este le seguía con una gentil sonrisa estirando sus labios. 

Estar enamorado de Kihyun se sentía como el sol en un cálido día de verano. Hyungwon dejó que le arrullara con su tibio consuelo, llenando su pecho con flores de cerezo. 

Sin la amenaza de las cámaras o de su carrera haciéndose trizas, todo su amor por el mayor surgía de forma natural; estirarse a apartar el cabello de sus ojos, sostener su mano, abrazarlo como siempre soñó hacer. Hyungwon podía besarlo con entusiasmo mientras una película se reproducía de fondo en la sala iluminada por el sol, el cual pintaba el cabello marrón de Kihyun con un brillo naranja, uno que casi evocaba el de Kihyun en su mundo. Con Kihyun, Hyungwon pudo tener la relación con la que siempre había soñado. 

Hyungwon aprendió a conocer el cuerpo de Kihyun hasta que sabía más de este que del propio, pasando horas al día tocándose el uno al otro, besándose sin prisas, con sus manos recorriéndose sin límites. 

Hyungwon se propuso la misión de arrancar cada gemido y sollozo de los labios de Kihyun. Divagando, pensó que podían ser más hermosos que cualquier canción que Kihyun hubiera cantado nunca, especialmente cuando era su nombre enredado en la lengua del más pequeño, lamentándose quebrado y abrumado. 

—Solo he tenido tres días a tu lado y no puedo imaginar vivir sin ti otra vez—murmuró Kihyun contra el pecho descubierto de Hyungwon. 

Con un escalofrío, Hyungwon recordó las palabras del propio Kihyun. Las fallas nunca duran demasiado. 

Le abrazó un poco más fuerte esa noche porque él tampoco estaba seguro de cómo iba a vivir sin esto. 

~

Normalmente, Hyungwon se despertaba y se volvía a dormir al menos tres veces antes de levantarse por completo, pero las voces que provenían de la cocina alertaron sus oídos, sacudiendo el sueño de su cabeza. Reconocía esa voz. Hoseok.

Se deslizó fuera de las mantas, poniéndose una de las camisas de la caja "H" que estaba en el closet. Se había dado cuenta de que su otro yo tenía muy buen gusto en ropa cómoda. 

Entreabrió la puerta y salió. Las palabras eran ahora más que sonidos sordos y las oía claramente. 

—¿...y has estado tomando tus pastillas? 

—Hoseok, por favor, ahora no es un buen momento… —Las palabras de Kihyun se quedaron atrapadas en su boca y ambos se quedaron congelados cuando Hyungwon apareció en su campo de visión. 

La boca de Hoseok estaba muy abierta, sus ojos escaneaban a Hyungwon como si este hubiera vuelto de la muerte. Suponía que sí lo había hecho. 

—Tú… —Los ojos de Hoseok eran enormes y brillantes, avanzaba hacia él con cautela como si temiera que un movimiento en falso le hiciera desaparecer—. Realmente estás aquí. 

Hyungwon asintió y miró de reojo a Kihyun, quien observaba cuidadosamente desde un lado. Hoy, sus ojos se veían cansados y sus hombros caídos. Hyungwon se preguntaba si había logrado dormir algo anoche. 

—Minhyuk dijo que te vio…pero yo… —Hoseok le miró de arriba abajo, mordiendo sus labios para contener su voz rota. 

—¿Tenías que verlo para creerlo?—culminó Hyungwon, sonriéndole con vacilación al mayor. 

Hoseok tragó saliva, asintiendo. Lucía como si estuviera a punto de explotar, así que Hyungwon avanzó y lo abrazó, esperando que este Hoseok fuera por completo como el de casa. 

La intuición de Hyungwon estaba en lo correcto, y este Hoseok se aferró a su delgado cuerpo como una tenaza, enterrando su cara entre su cuello y hombros. 

—Hyungwon, no puedo creer…—Hyungwon pudo sentir cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a filtrarse por su camisa y siguió abrazándolo, acariciando su ancha espalda. 

—Ha sido tan difícil—lamentó Hoseok, sollozando—. Perderte fue tan difícil. 

Hyungwon miró por encima del hombro de Hoseok hacia Kihyun. El más pequeño se abrazaba a sí mismo, con la mirada perdida. A veces, Kihyun se veía como si estuviera hecho de huesos frágiles y piel de papel. Se mantenía en pie con sólo un pequeño fragmento de voluntad, una llama que amenazaba con apagarse ante un suspiro. 

Pareció notar que el más alto lo observaba y volvió a la vida, enderezandose y uniendo brevemente su mirada con la de Hyungwon. 

Suspirando, Kihyun caminó hacia ellos y apretó el hombro de Hoseok. Ante el toque, Hoseok se separó y miró a Hyungwon, ofreciéndole una triste sonrisa. Entonces se volteo hacia a Kihyun y lo envolvió en un abrazo también. 

Kihyun soltó un sonido de sorpresa, pero le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza ligeramente en el hombro del más grande. 

—Está bien, Hoseok. Estoy bien—dijo con suavidad en su oído, apartándose cuidadosamente. 

Hyungwon sonrió ante la interacción, pero entonces vio cómo la amplia camiseta de Kihyun se deslizaba hacia un lado, revelando una marca oscura en su clavícula. Una marca que Hyungwon le dejó el otro día mientras se besaban en el sofá. 

Vio como los ojos de Hoseok bajaron y se entrecerraron, algo peligroso destellando en ellos, que dejó a Hyungwon lívido. 

—¿Puedo traerte algo?—preguntó Kihyun, aún tocando el hombro de Hoseok—. Me queda un poco del té que te gusta. 

Hoseok sonrió otra vez. 

—Eso estaría increíble, gracias. 

Kihyun se fue a la cocina y Hoseok se volteo hacia él. Al verlo, Hyungwon ya no percibió la cálida energía de antes. Sonreía, pero eso parecía una advertencia. 

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos—dijo Hoseok, guiando a Hyungwon a la sala como si este no hubiese estado viviendo allí por casi una semana. 

—Así que, ¿qué se siente viajar desde un universo alternativo?—preguntó Hoseok, todo rastro de la crisis emocional previa parecía indetectable, si no fuera por los ojos enrojecidos. 

—Oh, um…definitivamente fue un cambio. 

—¿Kihyun está ahí?—preguntó Hoseok—¿En tu universo? 

Hyungwon frunció el ceño. 

—Sí…lo está. 

—Bien, entonces cuando regreses podrás tener a tu propio Kihyun contigo—dijo Hoseok, resumiendo la historia de Hyungwon. Los ojos de Hoseok le atravesaban como flechas perforando su piel, dejándolo desacreditado por razones que ni siquiera sabía. 

—Bueno, yo…¿sí? 

—Bien, bueno necesitas recordar que cuando te vayas este Kihyun no te tendrá a ti. 

Hyungwon observó a Hoseok, dubitativo. Hoseok se rió con amargura. 

—¿Qué?, ¿pensaste que esto solo sería una entretenida aventura?, ¿que vendrías acá, te divertirías y luego volverías a tu vida como si nada hubiese pasado aquí? 

—No escogí venir aquí—replicó Hyungwon, esforzándose en defenderse contra el repentino ataque que eran las palabras de Hoseok. 

—Pero escogiste quedarte aquí, en este apartamento. Escogiste tratar a Kihyun como un juguete con el cual divertirte, aún cuando sabes muy bien que te irás. Dejándolo a él para que le haga frente a las repercusiones. 

Hyungwon se tambaleó, sorprendido ante las acusaciones que repentinamente eran arrojadas hacia él. 

—No, eso no es lo que… 

—¿Cuánto tiempo?—Le interrumpió Hoseok, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante—Vi la marca, ¿cuánto tiempo te tomó follartelo? 

La boca de Hyungwon se secó ante la pregunta. Los rasguños en su espalda de repente ardían bajo su manga larga. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo? 

—La primera noche—dijo, tragándose la vergüenza que trepaba por su garganta. 

Hoseok presionó sus labios en una línea y Hyungwon apenas si podía verlo a los ojos, el remordimiento creciendo en su estómago. 

—¿Te habló acerca de Hyungwon?, ¿su Hyungwon? 

Hyungwon asintió. 

—Entonces sabías que estuvieron juntos por años, comprometidos y que Kihyun lo perdió. 

—Sí—Se obligó a decir Hyungwon, cerrando los ojos. 

—Y te sientas allí defendiendote ante mí cuando has estado haciendo exactamente lo que he dicho que has estado haciendo. 

—Sí, pero estás actuando como si yo fuera el único en tomar decisiones aquí—respondió Hyungwon—¡Kihyun nunca dijo que no a nada de esto!

—No, pero tú no eres cualquier persona, ¿cierto?—Hoseok soltó una risa forzada—. No, tu eres el hombre con la cara de mi querido mejor amigo muerto. Su voz—Hoseok le miró de arriba abajo—. Usas su ropa y te paseas por ahí en su cuerpo. Eres la única cosa a la que Kihyun nunca podría decir que no. 

Hyungwon se sintió enfermo otra vez, un profundo retorcijón en su estómago. Hoseok trago, inclinándose más cerca.

—Incluso cuando su Hyungwon estaba vivo, Kihyun nunca podía decirle que no. Dejó la escuela por él, trabajó a tiempo completo para que Hyungwon pudiera lograr su cosa de música, dejó de lado sus propios sueños por la persona que más amaba, pero aún así era feliz. Así que nunca dije nada. Ahora, por una vez en su vida, realmente está pensando primero en sí mismo. Estaba comenzando a superarlo—Sacudió la cabeza—¿Tienes idea del infierno que han sido estos últimos meses? 

Pesadez llenó el pecho de Hyungwon, ya que no, no tenía idea. Ni siquiera la más mínima. Hacerle frente a su yo alterno muerto era lo más cercano a la muerte que había estado desde que su abuelo murió cuando él tenía diez años. Perder a alguien tan cercano… 

Tragó, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

Hoseok abrió la boca para decir más cuando Kihyun apareció en la puerta, balanceando varias cosas en sus manos. 

Levantándose de sopetón, Hoseok fue a ayudarlo, su ánimo cambió en un destello. 

—¿Qué hiciste ahí, una comida completa?—bromeó Hoseok, tomando los bowls equilibrados en el brazo derecho de Kihyun. 

—Bueno, sé que tienes que trabajar hoy y también sé que no has comido. Probablemente viniste aquí en lugar de hacerlo, como el idiota que eres—Le regañó Kihyun, pero no había acusación en sus palabras. De hecho, estas hicieron que Hoseok sonriera más—. Ni te molestes en negarlo. 

—Ah, Kihyunnie—Se carcajeo Hoseok, pero tampoco lo corrigió. 

Pusieron los platos en la mesa de café. Hoseok revolvió con afecto el cabello de Kihyun y este hizo una mueca y le dio un manotazo. Hoseok fue directo al bowl de ramen; Hyungwon pensó que era agradable saber que algunas cosas no cambiaban. 

De hecho, los dos eran inquietantemente parecidos al par en su mundo. Estaba claro que eran cercanos. Muy cercanos. 

En casa, la relación de Hoseok con Kihyun solía intimidar a Hyungwon. Parecía que sin importar cuánto pensara conocer a Kihyun, Hoseok siempre estaba un paso adelante, algunas veces incluso entendiendo a Kihyun más de lo que este se entendía a sí mismo. 

Kihyun le había dicho que él solía sentir lo mismo sobre él y Minhyuk. Y entonces ambos se habían reído el uno del otro. 

Aquí, Hoseok claramente había asumido el papel de protector de Kihyun, su apoyo. Honestamente era un alivio, porque Hyungwon se preocupaba, se preocupaba por lo que Kihyun haría una vez que él se fuera, y estuviera de vuelta en una casa vacía, abrumado por otra pérdida. 

Kihyun se rió cuando Hoseok se quemó la lengua. Hyungwon esperaba que Hoseok pudiera ayudar a levantar ese peso de los cansados hombros de Kihyun. 

~

Esa tarde, el apartamento estaba callado, pero las palabras de Hoseok aún rebotaban en la cabeza de Hyungwon. 

¿Se estaba aprovechando de Kihyun?, ¿eran ciertas las acusaciones de Hoseok? 

Pensó en la felicidad que había rodeado a Kihyun los últimos días, y se sintió inseguro. En pocos días Hyungwon había visto una transformación, ¿pero realmente podría esto terminar lastimando más a Kihyun? 

Escuchó a Kihyun comenzar a hacer bullicio en la cocina, preparando la cena. Hyungwon esperaba que esta noche realmente comiera más. Se paseó por la cocina y vio a Kihyun a un lado del horno con un pequeño y lindo delantal atado alrededor de su cintura. 

—Hice tu té favorito, Wonnie—dijo Kihyun, empujando una taza hacia él y luego volviendo al horno. 

Hyungwon sonrió perezosamente, se colocó detrás y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él, sus manos deslizándose alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios se dirigieron a la cima de su cuello, y luego comenzaron a bajar. 

Kihyun se rió, pero estiró su cuello fuera de alcance. 

—No me distraigas mientras cocino—dijo, señalando la mesa—. Ve a sentarte y espera. 

Suspirando, Hyungwon se apartó, caminando hacia la encimera donde estaba su té. 

Tomó la taza, percibiendo el olor del té verde al levantarla hacia su nariz. Sorbió un poco para confirmarlo, haciendo un mohín ante el sabor. 

—¿Cuándo te dije que me gustaba el té verde?—preguntó, observando a Kihyun, el cual batía huevos afanosamente. 

Kihyun alzó la mirada hacia él, su expresión reflejaba confusión. 

—¿De qué hablas? Siempre dices que es tu favorito. 

—No, yo no...—Los ojos de Kihyun hicieron que Hyungwon se detuviera, estos mostraban la comprensión de algo terrible, y su mirada bajó hacia el té. 

—No…ese es mi Hyungwon y tú no eres él. P-por Dios, tú no eres él—murmuró Kihyun, sus manos se dirigieron a tirar de su cabello, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Oh por Dios, yo… 

—Kihyun, está bien. No, no, no, Ki, me gusta el té. Está bien, todo está bien—Hyungwon avanzó para tratar de calmarlo, cuando repentinamente la imagen de su mano parpadeó frente a sus propios ojos, haciéndole soltar un grito y dejar caer la taza contra el suelo, el té derramándose por todos lados. 

Kihyun jadeó, alejándose de un salto mientras Hyungwon observaba su mano con sorpresa. 

—Yo…—Hyungwon tartamudeaba sin sentido, congelado. 

Las fallas nunca duran demasiado. 

Con las manos temblando, Kihyun se agachó a limpiar la cerámica rota en el piso. Hyungwon se acuclilló, esperando poder calmarlo, tratando de apartar sus manos para que dejara de lastimarse a sí mismo. Kihyun se estremeció, apartándose de las manos de Hyungwon. Sus ojos lucían atónitos. Asustados. 

—Creí que eras él—susurró—. De verdad creí que eras él. 

—Kihyun, está bien, déjame limpiar esto—Hyungwon se movió con cautela hacia él. Kihyun se apartó, sacudiendo su cabeza, y Hyungwon pudo ver como sus defensas subían, escondiendo a Kihyun de su vista. 

La respiración de Kihyun comenzó a acelerarse, sus manos subiendo a empuñar su cabello, tirando con rudeza de las raíces. 

—¿Puedes dejarme solo?—La voz de Kihyun era frágil, temblaba como sus manos. Hyungwon lo miró, sin saber qué hacer—, ¿por favor? 

Renuente, Hyungwon se alejó, dejando a Kihyun y los fragmentos en el piso. Antes de irse de la cocina, miró sus manos, la imagen de estas desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos hizo que su estómago se retorciera. 

—¿Qué acaba de pasarme?—preguntó, y Kihyun le miró a los ojos. 

—Te irás a casa pronto—dijo, y Hyungwon nunca se sintió más destrozado que ahora. 

~

Esa noche, Kihyun se acercó a él en la cama. 

—¿Hyungwon?—llamó Kihyun y Hyungwon se sintió inseguro mientras volteaba hacia el otro. Kihyun tomó sus manos, jalando para que se acercara. 

—Lo siento—murmuró Kihyun. 

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—Hyungwon no sabía por qué se disculpaba cuando la culpa era claramente de él. Las palabras de Hoseok aullaban en su cabeza y no podía quedarse callado por más tiempo. 

—No sé en qué estaba pensando antes, no tenías que haber visto eso—dijo Kihyun. Se veía humillado y Hyungwon sacudió su cabeza, la culpa presionando en su interior. 

—¿Crees que me estoy aprovechando de ti? 

—¿A qué te refieres?—Kihyun frunció el ceño—, ¿cómo podrías estar aprovechandote de mi? 

Hyungwon tragó. 

—Amas a tu Hyungwon, y solo porque soy otra versión de él puedo hacer que digas que sí a cosas que en otras circunstancias no harías. 

"Incluso creíste que yo era él" 

—¿No amas a tu Kihyun? 

Hyungwon se paralizó, desprevenido ante aquella pregunta. 

—¿Qué? 

—Bueno, ¿no estaría yo haciendo lo mismo contigo?—preguntó Kihyun—, ¿aprovechando tus sentimientos por alguien más, usandote para obtener lo que quiero? 

Hyungwon abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de esta. 

—Ya hemos cometido los errores—razonó Kihyun, sonrió un poco, pero su sonrisa estaba teñida de tristeza—. Solo aprovechemos tenernos el uno al otro por el tiempo que podamos. 

Era peligroso. Era irresponsable. Hyungwon sabía que ya estaba demasiado apegado. Pero justo como Hoseok había dicho, Kihyun nunca podría decirle que no, y él tampoco podía decirle que no a Kihyun. 

Hyungwon cerró sus ojos, extendió las manos y acarició el costado de Kihyun, reposando su frente contra la del otro. 

—Está bien—dijo, dejándose llevar por Kihyun una vez más. 

Cayeron en su familiar pauta, la insistencia de Kihyun arrastrando a Hyungwon. 

Esta vez, Kihyun le suplicó que dejara marcas. Una vez más, Hyungwon no pudo decir que no. 

Luego, mientras yacían allí, con Kihyun sonriendo de nuevo, satisfecho y calmado, Hyungwon desapareció, su visión parpadeando. 

Solo se fue por un segundo, pero cuando volvió, el perfecto resplandor de Kihyun se había evaporado. Nuevamente, los cubrió el solemne recordatorio de cuan poco tiempo les quedaba, instalándose con pesadez sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. 

Kihyun se veía frágil, apenas cubierto por las sábanas arrugadas. Un silencioso dolor parecía esconderse en sus ojos, punzando el corazón de Hyungwon. 

Era un eco del miedo anterior en los ojos de Kihyun, sus palabras recorrían la mente de Hyungwon. Te irás pronto a casa. 

Con cuidado, como si estuviera tratando de disculparse por todas las cosas que no podía controlar, Hyungwon lo levantó y lo llevó al baño, abriendo el agua caliente de la ducha. 

Kihyun le observó hacerlo, asiendo sus brazos como si tratara de hacerse imposiblemente más pequeño. Guardaba silencio, tragándose todas sus emociones. 

—Vamos Kihyun-ah—murmuró Hyungwon, poniendo una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Kihyun tembló, adentrándose en la regadera.

Mientras Hyungwon los duchaba a ambos, pretendió no darse cuenta de las lágrimas sutiles que caían por el rostro de Kihyun, dejando que estas se mezclaran con las gotas de agua. Kihyun no estaba hablando en esos momentos, no era momento de decir nada. 

Kihyun podía estar en lo cierto. Ambos podrían estar aprovechándose del otro. Sin embargo, el primer punto de Hoseok aún se mantenía, el desbalance que inclinaba todo a favor de Hyungwon. Cuando se fuera, aún tendría a Kihyun, pero este Kihyun no lo tendría a él, y era en estos momentos de callada aflicción que lograba ver eso más que nunca. 

~

Se despertó y encontró vacío el lado de la cama de Kihyun. Debería estar acostumbrado a ello, ya que Kihyun siempre se las arreglaba para deslizarse fuera en las horas en que la luz comenzaba a filtrarse a través de las ventanas. 

En la puerta del closet, una de las cajas "H" estaba fuera de su sitio. Estaba llena de gruesos suéteres, varios arriba estaban ahora desordenados como si alguien hubiera hurgado entre ellos. Hyungwon los observó por un momento antes de salir del cuarto. 

Kihyun estaba sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, viendo un libro de texto en su regazo. Estaba usando lo que Hyungwon sólo podía asumir que era uno de los suéteres de las cajas, porque parecía estar nadando en tela azul. 

Kihyun le ofreció una amable sonrisa cuando alzó la vista, quitándole el peso que tenía desde anoche en el pecho. 

—Me di cuenta de que no he estado yendo a clases por toda esta semana—dijo Kihyun, mirando a los ojos de Hyungwon, dubitativo. Hyungwon se carcajeo, sintiéndose más recibido a acercarse y sentarse a su lado. 

—Hey, ¿podemos hablar?—preguntó Hyungwon y el suave resplandor que rodeaba a Kihyun pareció pestañear. 

—¿Sobre qué?—cuestionó Kihyun, aumentando su agarre en el libro. 

—¿Vamos…vas a estar bien?—preguntó Hyungwon, expresando finalmente sus ansias reprimidas—Cuando me vaya ¿vas a estar bien? 

Kihyun bajó la mirada, jugando con las páginas. 

—Hyungwon, yo…—Tragó, mirándolo de reojo—He vivido sin ti antes, solo necesito aprender cómo hacerlo otra vez. 

Kihyun hizo el intento de sonreír, pero falló. Hyungwon sintió un nudo en la garganta. 

—Desearía que no tuvieras que hacerlo—habló en voz baja, y Kihyun apartó la vista, apretando sus pequeños puños. 

—¿Me puedes prometer algo?—dijo Kihyun de repente. 

—¿Qué? 

—Tu Kihyun—comenzó, mirándolo. Un extraño dolor que no había visto antes, brillaba en sus ojos—. No desperdicies el poder tenerse el uno al otro. No eches eso a la basura. 

Hyungwon pensó en el Kihyun al que volvería. Su Kihyun. En como volvería a las cámaras, a ser observado el día entero, a arriesgar todo por pequeños momentos. 

Pero la mirada de Kihyun lastimaba tanto que Hyungwon no podía negarle ni siquiera la más imposible de las promesas. Cuando volviera, podía intentarlo. Al menos eso podía hacer.

—No lo haré—susurró Hyungwon. 

Kihyun tragó saliva, asintiendo. 

—Gracias—dijo con la voz ahogada. 

Se inclinó hacia Hyungwon, poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro. 

—No puedo creer que te vaya a perder de nuevo. 

Hyungwon no dijo nada, pero dejó un beso en la cabeza de Kihyun, cerrando los ojos, y lo rodeó con un brazo. Rogó a quien sea que estuviera escuchando, por favor se amable con él. Por favor. 

~

Esa tarde, su cuerpo se desvaneció progresivamente por ocho minutos completos, pero para él se sintió como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Excepto que en un parpadeo Kihyun repentinamente ya no estaba frente a él, cocinando y tarareando la más reciente canción de Twice. 

—¿Kihyun?—Lo llamó, saliendo de la cocina. 

Kihyun estaba en el piso, con la espalda contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas contra su cara. Alzó la vista cuando Hyungwon salió, el alivio abriéndose paso en su mirada y un sollozo saliendo desde su pecho. 

Hyungwon rápidamente se acercó, agachándose frente a él y limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus mangas largas. 

—Mentí—lloró Kihyun—No se si pueda hacerlo otra vez, Won-ah. No lo se.

El corazón de Hyungwon se quebró, sin palabras para apartar a Kihyun del abismo. No había forma de negarlo. Volvería. Iba a dejar a Kihyun y a regresar a su mundo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. 

—¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui? 

—Por mucho—respondió Kihyun, de sus ojos salían más lágrimas—. Realmente creí que te habías ido. 

Hyungwon asintió, limpiando una vez más su cara. 

—Ven—dijo, como una gentil reprimenda—. Vamos a levantarte del suelo. 

Hyungwon dirigió a Kihyun al sofá, envolviendo la amplia sabana a su alrededor. 

Se dejó caer a su lado, poniendo la sábana sobre sus hombros. Rodeó los de Kihyun con su brazo, acercándolo, tratando de estar presente por tanto tiempo como pudiera, de abrazarlo incluso si era por unos pocos segundos más. 

Kihyun se dejó ser abrazado, acostado, mimado. Parecía hundirse en la calidez que el cuerpo de Hyungwon le ofrecía. Lo abrazó de la cintura, recostando la cabeza en su pecho. Hyungwon no comentó que le apretaba un poco demasiado. 

Un camino de marcas oscuras recorría el cuello de Kihyun más allá del borde de su suéter. Hyungwon sabía que estaban en todos lados: en sus muñecas, sus muslos, su estómago. Esperaba que pudiera ser suficiente para Kihyun por unos días. Un recordatorio de que estuvo allí, de que en algún sitio él vivía y respiraba. 

Kihyun alcanzó la mano libre de Hyungwon, tomándola entre las suyas para acercarla. Hyungwon observó mientras Kihyun ponía su palma contra la suya, la diferencia de tamaño era bastante notoria entre las manos grandes, venosas y de dedos largos de Hyungwon, y las pequeñas y regordetas de Kihyun. 

Kihyun se quedó viendo por algún tiempo, entrelazando sus dedos lentamente, como si tratara de memorizar la forma en que encajaban. 

Presionados el uno contra el otro, Hyungwon le dejó sentir cómo se complementaban. Como él estaba hecho para que Kihyun reposara su cabeza bajo la suya, como su piernas se unían, como se sentían los labios de Hyungwon contra su cuello, como su voz sonaba en su oído. 

Hyungwon presionó su cara en el cabello rizado de Kihyun, cerró los ojos y rezó por quedarse, para así finalmente poder amar a Kihyun sin temor. Rezó para que Kihyun no tuviera que perderlo una segunda vez. Rezó para que esto fuera suficiente. 

Hyungwon no se quedó pasado el atardecer. 

Se desvaneció permanentemente horas después, mientras ambos estaban dormitando en el mueble, Kihyun finalmente calmado y relajado en su brazos, sus ojos entrecerrados y la respiración lenta. Se sintió como quedarse dormido, repentino pero imperceptible para su propio cuerpo. 

Kihyun se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta cuando ya no tenía soporte o calidez a su lado, su cara impactando contra el acolchado del sofá. La sábana cayó holgadamente alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y el vacío del lugar de repente le invadió. 

Una aplastante oleada de tristeza lo derrumbó. Sabía que esta vez era real. Lo había perdido de nuevo. Kihyun cerró los ojos con fuerza, dobló sus rodillas y envolvió aún más la manta sobre él, un sollozo quebrando su pecho a la mitad. 

Hyungwon no regresó.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno...espero que les haya gustado! Me gustaría mucho ver sus opiniones!


End file.
